Blue Star
by drtillscret
Summary: [Tamaki x Suguru] After dinner at the temple one night, Suguru invites Tamaki over for tea. Many events unrelated to tea also happen. Delicious, [lemon]y goodness.


"Mitsuru-chan, thank you for dinner! It was delicious, as always!" Tamaki said, and the rest of the guardians responded in agreement. Tonight, Takuma, Mahiro, Yuuichi, Shinji, and Suguru joined her for dinner, mostly because Mitsuru had "bought too much food"—which really meant she wanted an excuse to have them over—and the boys were all too happy to oblige her. Not that Tamaki minded; it was nice to have their company when the temple would otherwise be quiet and lonely. She poked Mahiro, who was nearly passed out from eating so much.

"Suguru-san, I think you'll have to carry Mahiro home. The size of his stomach might prevent him from walking," Tamaki giggled.

"Hmm, I think you might be right. Unfortunately, I don't have enough arms to carry the rest of them, since it appears they also might need some help. Shinji, I think you could handle Yuuichi? Takuma will be on his own tonight—" Suguru leaned in to whisper to Tamaki, "—unless you think I can goad Takuma and Mahiro into a competition of strength, somehow." Tamaki gave him a conspiratorial grin. "Say, Mahiro-kun, I really can carry you home, if you're too weak to go by yourself. Or perhaps I can take Takuma-kun instead? Why don't you decide between the two of you to see who needs the most help?" Mahiro and Tamaki shot up and stared each other down.

"I certainly don't need any help. I think Mahiro is the one you'll need to take," Takuma murmured.

"Takuma, I'm way stronger than you. I'm perfectly capable of walking home myself, Ohmi-san. Takuma is the one you should be worried about," Mahiro retorted. They continued arguing, while Suguru purred to Tamaki, "Well, that was easier than I thought. Those two will never change." To the table, he said, "It appears to be getting late, boys, shall we all head home?" As everyone began to gather their things and leave, Suguru stepped over to Tamaki.

"If you're not busy on Friday, you should come to my house for tea. I fear I will become as dark and gloomy as my house without your smile there to light its halls." Suguru smiled softy. Blushing, she replied, "Oh, I would love to, Suguru-san! Thank you for inviting me. Would you like me to bring anything?"

"Only what you think would be appropriate for our gathering. I have plenty of food, so no need to worry about that." With his expression unchanged, Tamaki wondered about his intentions. _Surely it's just tea between friends. Suguru-san is just being pleasant with me, _Tamaki thought to herself.

"Is something troubling you, Tamaki-chan?"

"Oh, no, I was just trying to decide what I want to bring!" Suguru smiled.

"Of course. Goodnight, Tamaki."

"Goodnight, Suguru-san." Tamaki watched as he walked down the front steps into the dusk, long hair dancing in the breeze. Something about what he said gave her an odd feeling, but she couldn't figure out what, or why. As he disappeared beyond the arch, she turned and plodded back to her room. In an attempt to study, she pulled out her biology text book and notes. After about five minutes of reading the same line over and over without absorbing the information, she put the homework away. She lay back on her bed, and O-chan curled up on her stomach.

"Oh, O-chan, why can't I stop thinking about what Suguru-san said? I know he's just being nice, and it's normal for friends to have tea together. Is there something wrong with me?"

"Nii!" O-chan squeaked.

"You're right, I'm just being silly. I know it's still kind of early, but I think it's bed time, don't you? I should get you a pair of matching pajamas so that we can be co-ordinated! Can ghost-foxes wear pajamas? I'll ask Grandma when I see her next. Or… maybe not. She'll probably think that's a frivolous question and I'll get a lecture about being the Tamayori Princess. I bet Yuuichi would know…" As Tamaki rambled on, she readied herself for bed, and eventually drifted off to sleep with O-chan by her side.

The next day, Tamaki decided to shop for a small gift for Ohmi. Mahiro was escorting her home that day, and he didn't mind the detour as long as he could buy a noodle bun. She wandered past the shops, having a difficult time deciding what the right gift to buy was. Through a window, she noticed some calligraphy sets. Walking in, she examined a few brushes, different packages of paper, and stones, until a bottle of ink caught her eye. It was a deep, bright, cornflower-blue within an elegant, spiralled, glass bottle with gold filigree around the base. A glance at the price tag made her hesitate, however. ¥4,500 was a lot of money for a small bottle of ink. Tamaki thought of what Suguru's face would look like when he saw the ink. Suddenly the price wasn't so bad.

"So, what did you buy?" Mahiro inquired.

"Oh, just a small bottle of ink, nothing much," Tamaki replied, a hint of color on her cheeks.

"Ah, I see," Mahiro said, looking slightly bemused. The walk home passed in relative peace, Tamaki's little shopping bag hot within her hands.

As Tamaki left school that Friday, she saw Suguru waiting for her on the front steps.

"Hello, Tamaki-chan. Seeing as you'll be coming over for tea, I told Yuuichi-kun not to worry about escorting you today," Suguru informed her. He always smiled for her. _Suguru-san is so lovely to me all the time. I wish more people were like him, _she pondered absently.

"Come; let's enjoy the beautiful weather before it gets dark." Suguru placed a hand on the small of her back and as they walked along the path they spoke of everything and nothing. When they finally reached Suguru's house, the sun had long since set, and fireflies had begun to float around the surrounding gardens. They walked into the living room, and Suguru went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. While he was gone, Tamaki pulled out the small gift bag that contained the ink. _I really hope he likes it. Will he think it's too much? I hope he won't be upset with me. Maybe I should—No, I'm sure it will go well, _Tamaki thought to herself. Suguru came back to the table with the tea.

"This is a very special tea, made just for you," he said, "It's called 'Blue Star'. Try it." He handed her a cup. Tamaki sipped it carefully.

"This is amazing! I hope it isn't too expensive, though. I wouldn't want you to waste such a lovely tea on me!" Tamaki squeaked.

"Even if it was expensive, it would never be wasted on you. Do you know why I chose it for you?" Suguru smirked. Tamaki shook her head. "I chose it because you are a bright light that shines with beauty and purity, a star that lights the way for all of us. For that, I am truly grateful to know you. I couldn't have asked for a better princess to protect." As Suguru said this, Tamaki's face became redder, and as her face became redder, his smile widened. He took her hand and said, "Tamaki, you're so adorable. Only you could look so cute while being so embarrassed." In an effort to divert the conversation from her scarlet face, she pulled the tiny gift bag out from beneath the table.

"I, uhh, I got you a present! It isn't much, and I just thought you would like it, so…" She pushed the bag across the table, a little too forcefully, causing it to fall into his lap. Suguru laughed, amber eyes twinkling, and opened the bag.

"What's this?" He pulled the small, ornate bottle out of the bag. "Tamaki, this must have cost you a small fortune! Whatever made you decide to buy it?" Suguru looked genuinely concerned.

"Oh, no, if you don't like it I—"

"No, Tamaki, I love it. It's beautiful, and I really appreciate it. I just don't want you to spend so much on me!" There was a moment of silence. Quietly, Suguru said, "Really, Tamaki, I do love it. Thank you." Suguru stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm really glad you like it, Suguru. I just wanted to make you happy," Tamaki whispered.

"Tamaki, you already make me happy. You don't need to buy me extravagant gifts to do so. I very much appreciate the thought, however." He smiled softly and swept her hair back from her face. Cupping her cheek, he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Suguru, I—"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"I—no, it's okay. I… It's good." Tamaki glanced up at him. She wasn't quite sure how to describe the look on his face, but she knew it was, at least, a good look.

"Tamaki, have you ever been with anyone before?" Suguru asked quietly. She shook her head shyly. "I thought that might be the case. You're so young and innocent." He sighed softly. "Are you okay with this? You know you can leave whenever you want."

"If you want me to leave—"

"I don't want you to leave, but if you don't like what's happening, I would never force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know." Tamaki looked up at him with a steady gaze, making no attempt to leave. Suguru smiled at her determination.

"If this is what you want, then I'll gladly give it to you, dear." Suguru picked her up bridal-style and carried her to his room. He sat her gently upon the edge of the bed. Tamaki wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long, deep, satisfying kiss. He untied his robe and let it slip to the floor, instantly forgotten. Still locked in Tamaki's embrace, he gently pushed her back on the bed, positioning himself above her. Tamaki let her hands wander through his hair and down his chest, slowly taking in every inch of his bare skin. He started to unbutton her shirt with one hand, working slowly. He could feel Tamaki shivering beneath him, even though they were both a bit too warm. His mouth wandered down her neck and collarbone, tasting her. She was sweet and warm under his touch, and his patience began to weaken. Tamaki pulled her shirt off and tossed it away, leaving her torso exposed except for the thin material of her bra. Suguru rolled and pulled her on top of him, running his hands along her waist. With Tamaki straddling him, he could focus more on her. As his hands and mouth moved across her body, Tamaki whimpered with pleasure.

"Please, Suguru, I don't know how much longer I can wait!"

With a smirk, Suguru replied, "As you wish, princess." She gasped as he unhooked her bra, flipped her over and slid off her skirt in one fluid motion. He chuckled at her surprise, and gasped himself when she slid off his briefs.

"For a girl that hasn't done this before, you sure are full of surprises," he breathed as she grasped his erection. Tamaki began to stroke it lightly, making him even harder. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and pulled her arms above her head, kissing her intensely. He slipped his other hand underneath her panties, sliding a finger inside her. She whimpered as he began to slowly move back and forth, rubbing her clit with his thumb. Her breathing began to intensify, and he slid another finger in. She started moaning and whining, and just when he thought he couldn't wait any longer, she came underneath him, shaking in ecstasy.

"S—Suguru, I—"

"Shhh. Do you want more?" he asked seductively. She nodded, eyes closed. "Then I'll give you more," he growled. He pulled off her panties, and began to enter her. "Tell me if it hurts." Tamaki shook her head, squirming slightly. He pushed slowly into her warmth, patiently waiting for her body to adjust. After an agonizingly long moment, he was fully enveloped. He pulled her up into him so she was sitting in his lap, and as he wrapped his arms around her waist, he slowly began to thrust. He couldn't help but watch her face as she moved against him, the expression of pleasure on her face more arousing than anything he had ever seen. Soon, moans escaped her mouth, and she was gasping for air as she climaxed again.

"Gods, you're beautiful, Tamaki," Suguru exhaled as he held her close to him. Tamaki smiled shyly, entwining her fingers in his hair. Driven by the need to fulfill his lust, he drove harder into her, making her cry his name. Suguru found himself on the edge of orgasm just as Tamaki came once again, and her frenzied cry pulled him to come with her. After a moment, he rolled off and pulled her close to him.

"Was that everything you hoped it would be, Tamaki?" he hummed.

"Mhmm." Tamaki was too tired to say anything more. Suguru stroked her hair and kissed her tenderly. Pulling the blankets over them both, Suguru quickly followed Tamaki into to realm of sleep.

"Wake up, Suguru-kun," Tamaki said as she nudged him awake. He was not the graceful sleeper she imagined him to be. The early morning sun filtered through the window, casting light on his ridiculously askew form. He groaned, putting a hand to his face, only to realize he had fallen asleep with his glasses on. When he opened his eyes, he saw Tamaki beaming at him.

"You're so cute when you sleep, Suguru! You were even drooling a little!" she giggled. Suguru grinned at her and scooped her into his arms.

"Oh, really? It's too bad I didn't wake up first so I could make fun of you!" He playfully nipped at her collarbone, enticing a laugh from the girl. He kissed her deeply before wrapping her up in the blankets and standing.

"I'll go make breakfast, my princess." Grabbing a robe, he feigned a solemn bow and walked out of the room. Tamaki lay exactly where he left her, comfortably snuggled into his comforter.

_I think we should do this more often._


End file.
